


Two Drinks and I'm Yours

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Gay Bar, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Tony go undercover. Tony thinks Steve is way too hot!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	Two Drinks and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For STONY Bingo 2020. Round 2 - Prompt: Undercover in a Gay Bar

“You’re going to what?” Steve asked Tony. 

“I’m going undercover in a gay bar. We know that the Maggia contact hangs out there, so why not?” Tony was no stranger to gay bars, though he suspected that Steve might be. 

“You’re also easier to beat the crap out of,” Steve told him. “You know how hard it is to keep your mouth shut.”

“If it makes you feel better, you can come, too. You just can’t come with me.” 

Steve made a face, one of his disapproving ones. 

“Come on, everyone will know us if we go together. You can come if you come in disguise. I’m going to be incognito,” Tony told Steve.

Tony decided to change his hair, to go for a conservative look. Maybe he could pass for an out-of-town businessman looking for a little something to pass the time in a strange town. 

Steve refused to tell him what he was going to wear or even when he’d arrive. 

“The plan is to catch the guy if we can. I need Natasha and Clint to question him.” Tony told him. “I’ll figure who you are when I see you there.”

Tony dressed in a simple suit, like the businessman he was, actually, just not quite so flashy. His hair, instead of it’s usual wild tangle, was combed back and tamed into what he thought looked boringly middle aged. He walked in and sat at the bar. The place wasn’t very busy yet, but it was early. 

He looked around. And gaped. 

There was Steve Rogers in skin tight jeans and a t-shirt that hugged every single muscle beneath it. He’d had something done to make his hair a little darker and he had a couple of days’ worth of stubble. He looked like a fucking fashion model! 

Tony ordered a drink and asked the waiter, “Does that guy come in often?” He pointed to Steve. 

“Once or twice a week. Has a couple of drinks and leaves.” 

“Alone?” 

The waiter nodded. “No idea why. He’s easily the hottest guy here.” 

“I’ll buy him one of whatever he’s drinking. Tell him it’s from me.” He realized he wasn’t paying much attention to whether a Maggia guy came in or not and he also realized that he didn’t care either. 

He watched as the waiter took Steve his drink. Steve looked over at him and nodded, lifting the drink and toasting to him before sipping. 

Tennessee whiskey. Steve was drinking Jack Daniels. His tongue darted out and touched the corner of his mouth. 

Fuck! 

Steve looked to the other side of the room. Tony’s eyes followed. Ah, their quarry. One of Giuletta Nefaria’s men. She did like them handsome, Tony thought. But not as handsome as Rogers. Fuck! 

Tony’s mouth gaped open as Steve made his way over to the man and sat beside him. He almost choked on his drink when Steve leaned close and licked the bastard’s ear! 

Both of them stood and the other man tossed a wad of cash on the bar. He and Steve made their way outside, arm in arm. 

Tony sat there, dumbfounded for several seconds when his comm buzzed. No one said anything, but he knew it was Rogers. He’d completely forgotten their mission when he saw Steve leave with the other man!

He paid his tab and made his way outside as well.

There was an alley a couple of doors down and he headed that way. It’s where he’d go if he wanted a little fast action. When he turned into the alley, there was Steve, pressing the guy against the wall, kissing him! Tony sent a signal on his comm to Natasha and Clint.

They came down the alley dressed like cops. 

“All right, you two, that’s enough. You can’t just do this anywhere,” Romanov told them as she and Clint pulled out cuffs. They shoved them both roughly against the wall, face first and cuffed them. 

Tony watched as they shoved them both in a squad car and drove away. 

He called for his car and went back to the Tower to wait for them. 

The guy sang like a bird with Natasha and Clint interrogating him and they never let on that Steve hadn’t undergone the same. Tony was watching from behind the glass when Steve walked in. 

“God, Rogers, I thought you were going to crawl in his pants.” 

“We were undercover, right?” Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged. 

“You want a taste of it, too?” Steve leaned close to Tony and said the words in his ear. 

“Bastard,” Tony growled. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself. Tell you what. I’ll meet you back at the bar in half an hour. You can buy me another drink,” Steve purred and was gone. 

*

Steve was sitting alone when Tony spotted him across the bar. It was crowded now, but he found a seat at the other end of the bar. He motioned to the bartender. “Pour him another of what he’s having and tell him to meet in about fifteen minutes in the alley.” 

The bartender grinned and nodded, taking the fat tip Tony gave him. 

Fifteen minutes later he drained his drink, got up and walked out the door and down the street. Steve stood with his back to the wall. 

“How much do you think you’ll get for two shots of Jack Daniels?” Steve asked him as he approached. 

Tony went straight to his arms, pressing him against the wall as they kissed. He pulled back and looked into Steve’s eyes. “As much as you’ll give me, Rogers.” 

Neither spoke for quite a while as they were quite busy with other things.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
